La carta
by LooneyMoony
Summary: Una futura alumna de Hogwarts espera su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, pero por algún motivo ha tardado mucho en llegar, no entiende porque si esta a punto de cumplir 11 años y sus amigas ya están listas para entrar al colegio, ¿será que ella no fue seleccionada? ¿Quién o qué estará detrás de todo esto?


**Antes de empezar:**

_**1.- Algunos de los personajes mencionados y el mundo en el que se desarrolla no me pertenecen**__**, son de J. K Rowling, Warner y otros. **_

_**2.- Es la primer historia que escribo, se aceptan críticas constructivas, ya que siempre busco mejorar, gracias por leer**_.

**—————–––————————————————**

Era una mañana tranquila en el valle de Godric, y Annie ya estaba despierta, a pesar de ser domingo y tan temprano, pero es que no era cualquier domingo, era su cumpleaños número 11, y estaba muy emocionada, no por los regalos o la fiesta, sino porque había llegado el momento en el que recibiría su carta para ir a Hogwarts, al fin, después de haberlo esperado tanto tiempo, había hasta soñado con aquel día y ahora de la emoción no sabía ni que hacer, no quería despertar a sus padres porque era fin de semana, pero a la vez no podía de la emoción, decidió quedarse en su cama y empezó a imaginar cómo sería su vida en el colegio.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, Annie se sobresaltó, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se volvió a dormir, volvieron a tocar y ya más despierta se empezó a incorporar.

\- Ya desperté

\- Feliz cumpleaños - dijo sonriendo su madre mientras entraba a su habitación - ven a desayunar, en un rato más llegarán los invitados para la fiesta y hay que arreglarte.

\- Gracias, si, ya voy, no tardo- respondió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, luego su madre salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, "que raro, no me mencionó nada de la carta "pensó extrañada "tal vez está guardando su emoción para cuando la abra" se encogió de hombros y salió de la cama para reunirse con su familia en el comedor.

No había pensado en su fiesta, estaba más concentrada en la carta y en lo que haría después que casi la olvida, se imaginó que sería raro abrirla enfrente de todos, pero a la vez ya estaba ansiosa porque llegará, bajo a desayunar y mientras se servía sus waffles volteaba sigilosamente la cabeza buscando alguna señal del correo, pero no había nada, se sentó y sus hermanos y su papá la empezaron a felicitar, les sonrió y les agradeció, pero por dentro comenzaba a preocuparse, y más aún de que nadie le mencionara nada al respecto, ¿la habrían escondido? ¿Fingían no acordarse? Todo era un poco raro, pero decidió no hacerse ideas en la cabeza y continuar con su día.

Para el mediodía llegaron sus abuelos, luego sus tíos, y así dio inicio la fiesta, todos estaban muy alegres, llegaban le daban sus regalos, la abrazaban y la felicitaban, como en cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ella sólo les sonreía, agradecía y se sentaba en el sillón cada vez más angustiada.

Cuando sus mejores amigas llegaron, sintió un poco de alivio y fue rápidamente hacia ellas.

\- Qué bueno que llegan, estoy preocupada, no sé qué hacer, amm a ustedes... ehh… ¿tardo mucho en llegarles su carta de Hogwarts? Es que... La mía no ha llegado y se supone que ya cumplí 11, no sé qué está pasando - casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se estaba reprimiendo.

\- No recuerdo… - dijo una de ellas pensando - pero supongo que llegó poco antes de mi cumpleaños – su otra amiga le dio un ligero codazo y respondió:

\- Pues… creo que a mi si tardo en llegarme un tiempo, así que no te preocupes, seguro que la tuya llega muy pronto – Annie sabía que su amiga solo la quería hacer sentir mejor, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y le dio la razón, porque en el fondo esperaba que así fuera.

Al anochecer, su familia la animo para que abriera sus regalos, así que se reunieron en la sala y comenzó a hacerlo mientras los demás tomaban fotos, abrió una caja con un gran moño color rojo y sacó un pequeño caldero.

\- Es de parte de nosotros querida – aseguró su abuela rápidamente con una gran sonrisa - para cuando entres al colegio.

\- Oh, gracias abue – Annie quería sonar alegre, pero no pudo evitar volver a pensar en su carta.

\- Sigue abriendo regalos hija - su madre parecía querer ayudar y le pasó otra caja, esta vez eran unos guantes protectores (para herbología), y así, cada regalo era algo para el colegio, algunos libros, una capa de invierno, material para pociones y mientras los abría, todos se entusiasmaban más y más, hasta que en cierto momento, uno de sus tíos replicó:

\- Oigan, tranquilos con sus regalos, a este paso no tendrá que pararse en el callejón Diagon más que para ir por su varita jaja - y todos empezaron a reír, pero Annie ya no pudo más, se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa, todos se miraron extrañados, luego sus padres salieron tras ella.

\- ¡Annie! - la llamaron mientras corrían tratando de alcanzarla, finalmente Annie se detuvo, cerca de las ruinas de la casa de los Potter, y rompió en llanto, sus padres llegaron hasta ella y la abrazaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto su madre.

\- ¿Es por lo que dijo tu tío Paul? - preguntó su padre - No te preocupes, aún hay mucho que puedes comprar en el callejón Diagon, e igual te llevaremos, solo lo decía por molestar…

\- ¡No! - gritó Annie - no sé porque todos insisten en hablar del colegio, si mi carta no ha llegado, y ustedes no les dijeron nada, seguro no me aceptaron, ¿y qué voy a hacer con todos esos regalos? Es el peor cumpleaños - y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Sus padres se miraron preocupados, luego su padre habló:

\- Annie, tú vas a ir a Hogwarts, no tengo la menor duda de eso, eres una bruja, y muy buena para tu edad, no tengo duda de eso, y sé qué harás maravillas cuando vayas al colegio, como cuando tenías 7 años y tu hermanito se tropezó en las escaleras y tú las volviste de goma para que no se lastimara.

\- Si, o cuando tenías 4 y no te querías comer tus verduras y las hiciste aparecer en el plato de tu hermana - agregó su madre sonriendo.

Annie dejó de llorar mientras hablaban y levanto la cabeza, al hacerlo, vio la casa de los Potter y respondió:

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad de conocer a Harry Potter, y pensaba que podría ser tan buena bruja como seguramente él lo es, pero… tal vez en Hogwarts no les parece suficiente hacer escaleras de goma o desaparecer comida.

Sus padres la miraban sin saber qué decir, y así estaban, en silencio, cuando de pronto, una lechuza dejó caer un sobre en el regazo de Annie y una nota en el de su madre, y se fue.

Annie se quedó pasmada por unos momentos, hasta que su madre rompió el silencio diciendo:

\- ¡Annie, es tu carta! - y comenzó a reír, después su padre reaccionó y también comenzó a reír.

\- Es tu carta, es tu carta – los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo entusiasmados

\- ¡Ábrela!

\- ¡Si, ábrela!

Annie comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero está vez de felicidad, y mientras reía trato de calmar a sus padres.

\- Oigan, oigan, aquí no, mejor vamos a casa para que todos vean - y se levantaron, luego, mientras iban caminando, el padre de Annie preguntó:

\- Y… ¿Qué dice esa nota? –

\- Es verdad, la nota, - respondió la madre de Annie - lo había olvidado – se dispuso a abrirla y se las leyó en voz alta - "lamentamos la tardanza en la entrega de su carta, el correo ha tenido problemas de saturación, le ofrecemos una disculpa por las molestias ocasionadas", que raro, normalmente tienen lechuzas suficientes para hacer las entregas.

\- Pues…tal vez alguien mandó muchas cartas – contestó su padre bromeando y todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.


End file.
